This application proposes to clarify some of the confusing observations relative to the effects of dietary fat on the development of chemically-induced colon cancer in rats. We have analyzed literature reports in detail and concluded that variations in results may be affected by a number of factors including dietary levels and intake of calories and certain vitamins, strains of rat, route of carcinogen administration and duration of observation. These have been taken into account in the proposed experimental approach where nutritional control is assured.